


Aberration LD-2761

by IncendiaGlacies



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Non-Linear Narrative, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: Rip’s heart clenched and looked back at the file name. Aberration LD-2761. They had failed to mention that said aberration was Martin Stein’s daughter.Or Rip looks after Lily Stein as she grows up through the years.





	Aberration LD-2761

 “Sir, we think we have news on another aberration caused by the Legends.”

Rip stopped in his tracks and turned to face Ava, taking the file from her. “Another anachronism?” The more severe they were, the closer they were to finding the Waverider and the Legends. At least, that was Rip’s hope.

“As far as I can tell, it’s an aberration,” Ava said with a scoff. Of course, the Legends couldn’t be trusted with anything. Rip bit back a smile. He wasn’t always sure about his colleague’s hatred towards the Legends. Yes, they had broken time, but they had also served as a brilliant team. Just a team that hadn’t needed him.

“I’ll look into it,” he said, dismissing her.

“I can have a Go-Team ready in-”

“That will be unnecessary, Agent Sharpe.” Rip waved her off. “I would like to do some reconnaissance on my own, thank you very much.”

Ava smirked at him. “Getting tired of desk work already?”

“Don’t tell Bennett. He’ll hold it over me forever,” he said with a roll of his eyes. “Besides, I’ve been looking forward to trying out these new Time Couriers for myself. I put a lot of thought and effort into designing them, best to see if there are any bugs.”

“Yes, Sir.” Ava nodded her head and marched off in the other direction. Rip sighed and shook his head. He scanned through the file and frowned…Agent Sharpe had failed to mention the said aberration was a person. His stomach turned at the thought of having to eradicate an actual human being, let alone a child. Even with Per Degaton, he had wavered. He always seemed to waver when it came to actually finishing a person, he thought, remembering Savage in Ancient Egypt. Rip shook the dark thoughts away and looked back at the papers. Out of random, he picked a date in the early nineties, Central City, easy enough to time jump to.

Rip turned the dial of his Time Courier, aligning it for the correct date. A press of a button and the fabric of time tore open, creating a portal. Moment of truth, either he stepped through and made it to his destination, or would be scattered across time and space, much like Mr. Snart had been. Well, at least he’d have company. Deep breath, he stepped forward…and found himself in a grassy field. Rip sighed in relief and then looked on in pride. He had just created portable time travel, even better than the time sphere he had made ages ago. Gideon would be proud, or lecture him on how he could make it even better.

He ignored the pang in his heart, missing his best friend. He wouldn’t get her back properly for years still. Not until Mallus was dealt with. Rip closed his eyes and focused, the aberration. He looked around the park, opening up the file to find a recent picture for this time period. Brown hair, green eyes, missing tooth. Rip looked around and saw her. But more importantly, saw her father.

Martin. Rip’s heart clenched and looked back at the file name. Aberration LD-2761. They had failed to mention that said aberration was Martin Stein’s daughter. He tried to catch his breath, stumbling into a bench as he watched them, watched Martin push his little girl on the swing. It reminded him how Miranda used to push Jonas on the swing as his son begged to go higher. Of course, this wasn’t the Martin he knew, no, this was a much younger Martin. One that had a daughter now. Oh bollocks.

Rip watched as the little girl laughed and squealed, jumping off the swing much to her father’s worry, and ran to her mother on the picnic blanket. She pulled out her worn out blue Beebo and hugged it tightly, surrounded by love and her parents. How Jonas should have been.

He didn’t know how long he stayed in that park for. Hours probably, given how the sun was setting now. But Rip didn’t leave until the Steins did. Couldn’t leave. Couldn’t eradicate this aberration. When he got back to his office he put the file in his drawer under lock and key, deleting all its contents from the Bureau hard drive. When Bennett and Ava came by to ask him about his solo mission, he simply said he’d gotten it handled. And he had. Just not according to Bureau policy. But it wasn’t like he was ever much of a stickler for rules anyway.

* * *

 

Rip tried to focus on his work, there were leads to follow, on both the Legends and Mallus. But his thoughts kept straying to the little girl. Would she be safe? Would Bennett send a team to check on her? More importantly, was she happy? Of course she was, Martin would be an excellent father, wouldn’t let any harm come to his child. Not like how Rip had failed Jonas. Three days and he finally caved. It wouldn’t hurt just to check up on her. He closed his door and dialed in the date for his time courier and then the address. He would be in and out, no big deal. He just had to make sure Martin’s daughter was safe.

Rip stepped through the portal and found himself in a backyard this time. Bollocks, he hadn’t meant to be so close. The Time Courier needed some adjustment still. He looked around and saw the little girl, looking up at him with big eyes. He cleared his throat to try and explain when she jumped down from her chair and ran over to him.

“Hi, Mr. Time Traveller!”

Rip blinked and bent down to get on the seven year old’s eye level. He looked at her properly. “Hello.”

“You came back!” Then she hugged him. Rip’s eyes widened. This was not part of the plan! Tepidly, he patted her back. It wasn’t that he minded the hug, in truth, he didn’t. But the child shouldn’t have known so much about him.

“We’ve met before?” he asked carefully, that could be the only explanation for this reaction. She nodded fervently, just like Jonas always had when he wanted more chocolate from Gideon. Rip shook the thought from his head. “Well you know, being a time traveller, this is my first time meeting you.”

She opened her mouth wide, probably in amazement. Rip remembered his first time traveller visiting the Refuge. It was always unbelievable. She stuck her hand out. “I’m Lily Stein.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Miss Stein.” He took her hand shook it delicately. “I’m…Michael.”

She giggled. “I know that, silly. You were at the park yesterday, why didn’t you say hi?”

“I was working. I’m sorry, I should have taken a break and said hi. But you looked like you were having a lot of fun with your parents,” he lied smoothly.

“I did! Daddy’s class got cancelled so we went to the park! You want to meet them?” She tugged on his hand, trying to take him back to the house.

“Oh, Lily, perhaps not now.” Rip wouldn’t know the first thing of how to explain what a grown man was doing with a little girl. They would rightly call the police, and the last thing he needed was law enforcement. “Tell me what you’re working on over here.” He paused by the table she had been working at and smiled at her work.

“It’s the periodic table,” she said proudly. “Daddy is teaching me, but he also lets me make up my own elements.” She said the word slowly, sounding out every syllable. Like how Jonas did whenever he tried to say ‘cinnamon’. “See? This is Lilanium.” She pointed to the symbol for her own element. “It’s super strong, and can catch on fire very fast!”

“It sounds very dangerous,” Rip said gravely. She nodded seriously.

“And this one is Clarissatom. Daddy named it after Mommy. He says, one day he’s going to name a real element after her.” That truly was romantic of Martin. Rip wondered if there was more he could have done for Miranda, to show his love. Probably, but he had lost his chance now.

Out of the corner of his eye, Rip saw a shadow move in the window, and he ducked under the table to hide, eliciting a laugh from Lily. He put a finger to his lips, begging her to be quiet. Moments later, the window opened with Clarissa telling her it was time to go.

“I have to go now. I’m going to go play with Caity. She’s my best friend.”

“Well, I wouldn’t want to keep you from such fun. Enjoy yourself, Miss Stein.”

She laughed and waved her hand at him as she left. “Bye Time Traveller.”

* * *

 

Rip stepped through the portal and looked around at the familiar backyard. Perhaps he had taken more trips than he should have. It was unheard of to allow an aberration to exist for so long. Both the Time Masters and the Bureau would have condemned it. But Rip didn’t see any harm in allowing a little girl to play and grow up. Besides, Rip had run multiple analyses on the timeline, Lily’s existence was almost inconsequential to the timeline except for how she helped the Legends save the world from time to time. And of course for the birth of her future son. But that was years off still.

He frowned when he heard soft sobbing coming from the shed. Slowly, he tiptoed across the grass and knocked on the door, looking in to see little Lily crying. His lips parted into a soft ‘oh’ and Rip was reminded of the many times he would find Jonas hiding in his room or somewhere in the Waverider, crying. Of course, Lily was now too big to take into his lap like he had with little toddler Jonas. No, the ten year old girl liked to be independent and strong these days.

“Hi Lily.”

“Hi Michael,” she hiccuped. Rip took a seat next to her and waited patiently. Lily didn’t say anything but leaned into him and hugged his arm like he was her precious Beebo. He smoothed out her hair like Miranda used to with Jonas, hoping it would help calm her down and get her wanting to talk to him.

“Want to tell me what’s wrong?” he asked softly when she still didn’t speak.

“Daddy’s busy again. He’s always busy.”

Rip swallowed, remembering similar complaints from his own son. Oh what he wouldn’t do to get that time back now. He rubbed her back and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Well, you know what he does is very important-”

“How would you know? You don’t know him!” she accused him.

“Actually I do. Or I will,” he told her. Rip took her little hand in his. “Your father and I are going to be friends. He’s going to help me a lot, because he is a very good man.”

“I know he is,” she said quietly, sadly still. Rip squeezed her hand.

“You know what else he is?” he whispered. “Your father is a time traveller _and_ a superhero.”

“He is?” Lily asked, eyes wide at the words. Rip nodded seriously.

“He is. One day, he’s going to save all of time and the world. Twice, in fact.” Three times if he managed to find the Legends and get them to stop Mallus.

“Wow,” Lily breathed.

“It is very wow,” Rip agreed. “But he can only do that if he’s busy now, does that make sense?”

Her face dropped again. “That’s not fair. He’s supposed to be my dad. He promised to help me on my science project!”

Rip nodded in understanding and stroked her bangs back. “I know, and you have to know that there is nothing in the world that your father cherishes more than you. In fact, he would change time, just for you.” He did, perhaps accidentally, but it was the truth.

“He would?”

“He would.”

Lily nodded and looked down, kicking at the dirt. “Is he really a superhero?”

“He is. Well, one half of a fiery superhero.”

“That’s pretty cool.”

“Very cool.”

“And he helped you save the world?”

“With and without me. Multiple times.” No doubt Martin helped save the Flash quite a few times. Barry Allen himself spoke of the man quite fondly.

Lily opened her mouth to ask another question when she heard her mom call her…and then her dad. “He’s back!” Lily shrieked excitedly. She gave Rip a quick hug before running off to meet her father. Rip smiled and stood behind the door as he watched Martin pick up his little girl with joy. A nice happy family.

* * *

 

“Run it again.”

“I have run the simulation six hundred and fifty two times, the answer has not changed.”

Rip clenched his teeth and tried not to glare at the AI in front of him. It was just a stupid computer. Gideon would never allow such insufficient results or show such insubordination. “And I told you to run it again.”

“Yes, Director Hunter.” A few minutes later the AI spoke up again, “Simulation complete. Martin Stein dies.”

Rip glared and turned off the program, too annoyed to speak. He took a deep breath. There had to be some way to fix the timeline. Surely, Martin didn’t need to die. But six hundred and fifty three simulations and Martin always died, usually someone more with him. Usually Jax. The outcomes were as bad as the time he tried to save Miss Lance’s sister.

It just wasn’t possible.

Rip dropped into his chair and sighed, unwilling to open the door and face his fellow Time Agents. There had to be some way to solve this. He owed that much to Martin, and to Lily. She didn’t deserve to have her father ripped from her. Rip remembered the first time he met the little girl, well rather, the first time she met him. How amazed she was by him, didn’t even question the idea of time travel even once. Just told him that her father said it was possible and he wouldn’t lie to her.

He couldn’t fail her. Or Martin. Promised him he wouldn’t. Rip pulled up the AI again. There had to be a way.

“Run it again.”

* * *

 

Rip stepped through the portal, hoping he’d gotten the right address. He’d never been here before or so late in her timeline. Sure enough, he found himself in an apartment, empty boxes all over and the woman he was looking for curled up on the couch under a blanket. He moved towards her and took a seat.

“Michael?” Lily murmured.

“Yes.”

“You know what happened, don’t you?”

“Time traveller,” he said lightly. “Yes, I know.”

Lily sat up, wrapped up in her blanket still and settled properly beside him. “Mom’s a mess. Central City is basically in panic ever since the explosion. I just had to get away from it all. Does that make me a bad daughter?”

“I think it makes you human.”

Lily turned to look at him properly. “It’s weird seeing you at practically the same age as me. You should be old.”

“Age is but a number.” She cracked a small smile at him which was all Rip wanted. Lily didn’t deserve this pain. “It’s strange for me too, seeing you so grown up. Admittedly, I’ve grown used to seeing you as a little girl.”

“Yeah.” Lily frowned to herself. “Yeah,” she said again with more clarity. “You used to come visit me when I was a kid. I spent half my childhood thinking I made you up!”

“You did?” Rip frowned, he hadn’t known that. “I assure you that was not my intention.”

“Then what was your intention? I’ve read _The Time Traveler’s Wife_ and if you’re going to say that we-”

“I’m already married,” he said harshly. “And most certainly not to you.” Rip swallowed and sighed, rubbing his temples. “Sorry, didn’t mean to lose my temper.”

“It’s okay.” She rubbed his shoulder. “You can talk to me too. I’ve told you a lot of my secrets over the years.”

“I’m not very good at sharing.” Not with Miranda, not his mother, not even Gideon.

“Try.”

“I was married. Still am as far as I’m concerned. Widowed is the technical term. We – we had a son.” His voice broke. This part was always hard. “Lost them both. That’s why I recruit-” Rip stopped himself, not wanting her to place too much hope on the future, not when it hadn’t happened yet.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“I know.” Rip cleared his throat and sat up properly. “Point is, no, I’m not your future lover or husband. Just a friend.”

“Why? What’s so special about me?”

Rip smiled at her wryly. “One day, I’ll tell you. Or maybe you’ll find out on your own. But for now, I’m here just to visit. Make sure you’re okay.”

“And you knew what would happen at Star Labs so you came to visit now,” Lily said in realization.

Rip nodded and squeezed her hand. “Wanted to make sure that little girl was okay, even if you’re not so little anymore.”

“Dad’s missing.” Lily broke down into tears and sobbed into his shirt. “It’s been months and there’s no luck so the police are just calling off the shirt. How does a person just go missing?”

“There’s a reason for everything. Remember Newton’s Third Law?”

“Every action has an equal and opposite reaction,” she recited clearly. “Could you have stopped it?”

Rip opened his mouth and paused. The explosion at Star Labs was technically an aberration, caused by Eobard Thawne nonetheless. But one that had been overlooked for so long, it became a part of time itself. “No,” he finally said.

“Why not?”

“Because everything happens for a reason,” he whispered, stroking her hair back like she was a little girl again. “But don’t lose hope. You won’t lose your father.” Yet, would be an appropriate qualifier. It wasn’t technically a lie. But it brought Rip’s heart to his throat nonetheless. He knew it was an eventual lie.

* * *

 

Martin checked his watch again and then the clock. They matched. One could never be too sure with time travel, but Gideon had assured him that they would. Which meant Lily was late. He knew he shouldn’t have kept his aberration daughter, Jefferson wouldn’t approve. But the more memories he recovered, the more he realized how much he loved her. He looked up again, sweeping his gaze over the patrons of the coffee shop when his eyes landed on someone familiar. Someone that shouldn’t have been here.

“Captain Hunter?” Rip’s eyes widened, looking up at him in surprise. Once again, the Captain looked different. Clean shaven, blue suit, a far cry from what he had been as Phil. Martin stepped forward. Perhaps he wouldn’t need Lily’s help at all. “I don’t understand, did the Legion do this to you? I should let Sara know at once-”

“Martin, please.” Rip raised his hand to stop the older man’s rambling. “I believe I am from your future. I didn’t realize you would be here or I would have avoided this time and place altogether. I apologize.”

“My future timeline. Yes, of course.” Martin gave him another onceover. This was hardly their Captain who had faced off Time Pirates and made them run scared. “So, your memories get recovered.”

He nodded. “Yes, eventually.” Then he frowned. “Is that where you are now? When I was-”

“Phil, indeed. But I’m afraid the Legion got their hands on you. I shudder to think what they do to you in the meantime.”

“Yes, well.” Rip cleared his throat and looked away. “What are you doing here now then?”

“I’m meeting my-” Martin stopped himself, remembering who Rip was, what his job had been. Removing aberrations. He couldn’t put Lily in that danger. “A colleague of mine.”

Rip nodded slowly. “Alone?”

“Well, yes.”

“Martin,” Rip said slowly, “you know I respect you very much. I’ve always thought of you, well as a friend.”

Martin looked up in surprise. It wasn’t often the other man held others in such high regard. “Well, thank you.”

“I told you once, I wouldn’t have you lose your wife to save my own.” Rip took another step closer. “I want you to know that goes for your family. I would never let anyone or anything hurt them.”

Them. Family. Martin looked at Rip, the knowing look in his eyes. His breath caught in the back of his throat and his heart quickened in panic. “You know about Lily?” he said in a hushed whisper.

“Your daughter.” Rip nodded and placed a hand on his arm. “I would never try to remove her from the timeline. I – I know what it means to lose a child. And to be the cause of that – I can’t do that. Least of all to you.”

“So she’s…”

“Safe. From any time travelling hierarchy there may be,” Rip promised him. “Gideon knows everything, if she ever thought there was a problem to the timeline due to your daughter she would have alerted me – or rather, Captain Lance, I suppose. But as far as history and the timeline is concerned, she is…inconsequential.”

“Like her father then,” Martin joked, recalling the reason why Rip had recruited them all in the first place.

“Kind and goodhearted, like her father.”

“And her mother.”

“Of that I have no doubt.” Rip glanced at the clock. “I should go. I have my tea and I believe I’ve put the timeline at enough jeopardy for one day. I just thought you should know. Enjoy your meeting with your…colleague.”

Of all things, the man winked at Martin before picking up his tea and leaving.

* * *

 

Jax took Lily’s hand as they wandered through the graves. Luckily, they had a babysitter willing to look after both Ronnie and Martina. Then later they promised their mothers they would be by for dinner. Jax paused when he saw a man at Martin’s grave.

“What the…”

Rip placed a stone on the grave and ran his finger over the name. “You are missed, dear friend.” He stood up and turned, freezing at the sight of Lily and Jax. “I apologize. I wanted to pay my respects-” Lily ran up and gave him a hug, tightening her arms around him. Rip was thrown off balance for only a moment before returning the embrace. “It’s good to see you too,” he murmured, finally releasing her. Lily wiped her eyes and squeezed his hand tightly.

Jax looked at them in shock still. “You know Rip?” he finally asked Lily.

“Rip?” she said in confusion. “This is Michael.”

Rip cleared his throat. “Yes, well, long story. Michael is my birth name, actually go by Rip now. Have for my adult life. Really only my mother calls me Michael.” He turned away from Lily, not wanting to discuss it further and held his hand out for Jax. “Mr. Jackson.”

“Rip.” He returned the handshake thankfully.

“I’m sorry. I always meant to come before but…couldn’t. Obviously.”

Jax took in the man’s appearance, scruffy beard and duster, trying to place him in the timeline. “You escaped from jail, didn’t you?”

“You were in jail?” Lily screeched, making Rip wince as he nodded, answering both of them. Immediately, Lily started patting him down, as if she would find something wrong with him. “No wonder you’re so skinny!”

“I-this is my normal weight, thank you very much!” Rip told her as Jax laughed softly and shook his head. The former Captain looked at them both. Neither of them were kids anymore, somehow they had grown up before his eyes. “When is it for you?”

“Been awhile,” Jax said quietly. “I’ve been off the ship for about five years. I have a daughter now, Martina.” Jax pulled out a picture from his wallet. “Here she is, with Ronnie-”

“My son,” Lily said proudly. Rip took the picture gently, taking in the happy smiles on both children’s faces.

“They’re beautiful,” he said sincerely. “I know it probably doesn’t mean anything, but I am very proud of you both.”

“It means a lot, Rip,” Jax said easily. He remembered what Sara had told him just a few days ago on his last hurrah with the Legends. What was in store for Rip’s future. “So, how do you two know each other exactly?”

“Michael – well, Rip – has visited me since I was a little girl. He’s like my big brother, or my imaginary friend as I like to call him.” Lily hugged him from the side while Rip rolled his eyes.

“Yes, very cuddly for sure.” He patted Lily’s back. “When I was setting up the Bureau, trying to find where the Waverider was, I came across the aberrations you had all caused-”

“And that’s how you found me,” Lily realized. “You were…”

“Making sure you weren’t unfairly erased from the timeline,” Rip said softly. “I owed Martin that much.” Jax nodded in approval, he had always been protective of Lily. Even more so after they had both lost Martin.

“I’ve seen your timeship now. Met your Gideon,” Lily teased, poking his side. “But I guess you already knew that.”

Rip nodded. “I told you, one day you would find out everything. Never said I would be the one to tell you.”

“Dad really was a superhero,” Lily whispered, placing a stone on his grave. Jax squeezed her shoulder comfortingly.

“He was. And a good man above all. He would be so proud of you both,” Rip said sincerely, leaving no room for argument. “I’m sorry I can’t bring him back. I would if I could. Sometimes, you can’t fix time, sometimes it just hurts. And will hurt for a very long time.” He swallowed, remembering his family again. “But it’s important that you know that, know how proud he is of you. He loved you both very, very much. You were his children, nothing more important in the world.”

* * *

 

“Rip! You scared me!” Lily held a hand to her heart.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to. But you did tell me to come by,” he reminded her, closing the portal. He wondered if he should have regretted giving her access to communicate across time. It was technically speaking Time Bureau technology. While he might not have been in charge anymore, he had created it.

Lily opened her mouth when a little boy ran in and tugged on her shirt. “Mommy! When’re the twins coming?”

“In an hour, Ronnie. Your dad’s getting them. You know that. Go help grandma outside.”

“Want me to take him?” Jax asked coming in with some grocery bags. “Oh, hey Rip. When’d you get here?” He leaned in and gave Rip a hug.

“Just now.”

“You been upstairs yet?”

“If everyone would stop interrupting me, I was going to tell him to go!” Lily said, annoyed. Jax rolled his eyes and rubbed her shoulder. The days they decided to get both families together was always chaotic. “Don’t you need to go help your wife outside?” she snapped at him, not liking the teasing look in his eye.

“What’s upstairs?” Rip said a little fearfully. He wasn’t sure he liked either of the grins on their faces.

“My daughter,” Jax said easily. “You haven’t met Teeny yet. You should.”

“If you insist.” Rip turned towards the stairs and turned back when he saw he was alone. “Aren’t you coming?”

“Oh no, go on yourself. You know this place.” Lily waved him off. Rip shrugged and made his way upstairs. He was interested in seeing little Martina. From the pictures she seemed very cute. He followed the sounds of laughter and squealing, freezing when he heard her voice.

“…and then Captain Teeny saved them all from the fire breathing dragons! The end!”

Rip stood at the doorway, frozen at the sight. Little Martina Jackson was giggling and jumping up and down on the bed and on the floor…

“Gideon,” he breathed. She looked up at him in surprise. Her grey eyes widened, but she looked exactly the same as she always had in his dreams. “How? You…?”

“Captain,” she said softly. Within seconds, Gideon threw herself into his arms. Rip caught her at the last second and held her tightly. “You’re here,” she said, her voice thick with tears. It was her voice that gave him pause and made him tighten his hold on her even more. There could be only one reason why she was so happy to see him like this…

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered. She stepped back and cupped his cheek, looking up at his eyes.

“Are you? No, you’re not, are you?”

“Past,” he whispered. “I’m sorry, so sorry, Gideon. Forgive me?”

He could see her visibly swallow before she nodded. “It would be a shame to waste this time now.”

“You’re human,” he whispered in awe. He touched her face, ran his fingers through her chestnut hair. She was solid in his arms. “You’re here.” And he wasn’t. “How?”

“Magic. Only recently.”

“The Waverider?”

“She’s in the backyard. I don’t like to part with her much.”

“You shouldn’t have to.”

They both stared at each other, each afraid to break whatever spell this must have been, this magical moment. Martina, however, had no qualms. The toddler waddled over and pulled on Gideon’s shirt. Without a word, Gideon picked the little girl up and kissed her cheek.

“This is Martina,” Gideon said softly. “Mr. Jackson’s daughter.”

And his replacement. “She’s special to you?”

“Very much so, Rip.”

Rip squeezed Gideon’s hand tightly, not wanting to let go for a single second, never wanting this moment to end. Who knew how much time he had left? He had to make it count.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Captain Teeny,” he said sincerely.

* * *

 

“I’m sorry.”

It was the only thing he could say, Rip realized. It hardly forgave him for all his sins. But if he was going to meet his end, he wanted to make amends as much as he could. He looked across the table, hoping the other man would accept his apology.

“To be honest, I’m much happier at home.” Martin admitted. “I’m happy to have time with Lily.” His gaze drifted towards the kitchen where his daughter was making tea for them both. “It was a blessing in disguise, having you disband us.”

“I’m glad one of you thinks so,” Rip muttered. “But that’s not the only reason why I’m here. Some time ago, I gave you my word that Lily would be safe. I wanted to let you know, that no matter what, I intend to keep that promise. That protection extends to her child as well.”

“Why are you telling me this now? Has something happened?” Martin said worriedly.

Rip smiled bitterly. “Sadly, time travel is not without consequences of foresight. It’s just become clear to me that I might not always be around.”

“You’ve said that before,” Martin said gravely.

“Always best to be prepared.”

“Only it’s not just you this time, is it?”

Rip looked up in surprise. There was no way Martin could have known of his own future. “I don’t know what you-”

“For a man that learned to lie for a living, you need to work on your poker face.” Martin looked down at the table. “Memories are strange as a time traveller, are they not? Constantly changing. I have vague memories of a life without a daughter, but now, they’re all but dust compared to the ones with Lily.”

Rip waited to see where he was going with this, running his finger over the woodgrain. Patience had never been one of his strong points.

“These days, I remember Jefferson, meeting me in my younger years. Meeting Clarissa and Lily, handing me an envelope.”

“Martin…”

“I-I never read it, I want you to know that. But I remember the date. I had forgotten about it until recently, but these days it pops up in my mind, again and again.”

“I saw Gideon,” Rip whispered. “She was human, and so happy to see me. Too happy.”

“I wouldn’t change it. I’ve lived a good life. I have a loving wife, daughter, made the best of friends in Jefferson. But sometimes, I worry for them.”

“They’ll be fine,” Rip promised. “All of them.”

“I need to be sure that Jefferson can continue on as a Legend. It means so much to him. And my grandchild, do I get to?”

“Grandson,” Rip revealed. “She names him Ronnie.”

“A fitting name. Surprised she didn’t name him after me.”

“That honour goes to Mr. Jackson’s daughter, I’m afraid. Martina.” The next Captain.

“So, they’ll be fine.”

“Yes, they’ll all be fine.”

It was strange, two men marked for death sat there. Others would have lamented their loss of time, the unfairness of the situation. Not these two. Their loved ones would be fine. There was nothing more to say. So they sat and drank their tea. Two men with their fates sealed, neither wanting to discuss a word of it. Only of the good times they’d had.

* * *

 

“Giddy! Tell me another story!”

“Another one?” Gideon laughed and hugged the little girl close. “I’ve already told you three, Teeny!”

“One more! Please!”

“Okay, okay. Have I told you the one about Captain Hunter?” Gideon whispered. Martina shook her head and tugged her blanket up to her chin, signaling that she was ready for yet another bedtime story. Gideon stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. “He was the Captain of the Waverider.”

“I thought you were!”

“I am, now. But before me, there was Captain Rip Hunter. A very fair, dashing, loyal Captain with swagger.”

“What happened to him?” she asked sadly.

“He saved the world.”

“Like Daddy?”

“Like your daddy,” Gideon agreed. “But Rip was very special to me. He was my best friend.”

“What about me?” Teeny hugged her tightly, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

“You’re my other best friend,” Gideon promised. “You can have more than one. Rip said so.”

“Oh.”

“You know how I get to time travel to see you all the time?” Gideon asked softly. Teeny nodded. “Well, Rip time travelled to when your Auntie Lily was a little girl. He watched her grow up just like I am you.”

“He did?”

“He did,” Gideon confirmed. “He still visits sometimes. I see him now and then, but not as often as I see you, my Little Captain. You’ve met him, but you were younger than you are now.”

“Really?”

“Hold on.” Gideon opened up her locket and swiped through the holographic images before she reached the right one. “Here, take a look. That’s Rip.” The photo showed six of them. Rip with one arm around Lily and the other around Gideon’s waist. Gideon held onto a little toddler Teeny. Meanwhile, Lily rested her hands on the shoulders of a seated Jax where he held little Ronnie.

“He was always my best friend first and Captain second,” Gideon remembered fondly. “I loved him very much.”

“He got to fly the Waverider?”

“He did.” Gideon kissed Teeny’s cheek when the little girl pouted. “One day, you will too. When your daddy lets you. I promise.”

“Do you miss him?” Teeny asked.

“With every heartbeat,” Gideon answered truthfully. “Sometimes I miss him so much it hurts to breathe, but then I remember that he would want me to be happy.”

“Are you happy, Giddy?”

“I am always happy with you, Teeny.” Gideon hugged the little girl close, letting it soothe her aching heart. Slowly, she loosened her grip as Martina yawned and closed her eyes sleepily. “I think that’s enough for today. I’ll tell you everything about Captain Hunter tomorrow.”

“Is he ever going to come visit again?”

“I hope so, my Little Captain.”

Gideon stroked Teeny’s hair, lulling her into an easy sleep. After she tucked in Gilbert the Giraffe next to Teeny, Gideon turned back to her locket and smiled at the picture of Rip again. He would approve of Martina, he had. Time had moved on without Rip, without Martin. They all had to make do the best they could. Lily, Jax, their mothers, they were all moving forward with their families. Gideon snapped the locket shut and kissed Teeny’s head. It was time she did the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not Jewish, but from what I found online placing a stone on the grave seems to be a tradition. Please let me know if I got this wrong or if I can fix it to make it better. Thanks.


End file.
